Happy Little Hands
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Sasuke gostava de estar no comando, mas Naruto resolveu ser o dono do jogo dessa vez. Yaoi, NaruSasu, Lemon, PWP, oneshot.


Nome: Happy Little Hands

**Nome:** Happy Little Hands

**Shipper:** NarutoxSasuke (isso mesmo, você não leu errado!XD)

**Classificação:** PWP, Lemon, Yaoi, Oneshote (possivelmente)

**Aviso:** O subtítulo da fic (With a Little Help From My Hands) é um trocadilho com a música With a Little Help From My Friends, dos Beatles.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra "Naruto", nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

_Essa fic é dedicada à Kaline(Lady) Bogard._

oOo

**Happy Little Hands**

_(__With a Little Help From My Hands)_

oOo

Estreitou os olhos, era um verdadeiro caçador à espreita de sua presa. Sorrateiramente, deslizou para dentro do quarto. Como o previsto, ele ainda estava-se banhando no banheiro da suíte. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ele se sentava na cama de casal, as mãos por sobre o colo.

Respirou fundo, como se tentasse acalmar algum monstro que se agitava dentro de si. Ok, não era nada tão difícil o que ele pretendia fazer. Não, não era. Só tinha certo... Receio de machucar seu namorado.

Oh, ele sabia que doía!

Por isso, contanto que não o machucasse, não havia algo que se pudesse chamar de complicado em seu... Plano. Basicamente, só teria de dar o melhor de si. É, ele era capaz de fazê-lo, pensou, com um sorriso maroto.

... Droga. Acabara de notar, sua "cabeça de baixo" parecera pensar junto com ele. Assim não estava bom, pelo menos não nesse momento.

Mas o que fazer para se, hmm, acalmar? Afinal, não podia botar tudo a perder.

Tragou uma enorme quantia de ar, tentando pensar em todas as coisinhas e bichinhos fofinhos que podia... Não surtira muito efeito, é claro. Que tipo de idiota ele era para achar que isso funcionaria??

Um barulho, e sua atenção se desviou totalmente de seus "problemas momentâneos" para o chuveiro que fora desligado. A hora estava chegando, e que se danasse sua ereção (por hora, logicamente. Nada que não pudesse esperar por mais um minutinho ou dois).

Em silêncio, esgueirou-se para um canto entre a cama e o criado mudo, camuflando-se na sombra que cobria o quarto escuro. Esperava uma certa figura irromper pelo cômodo.

..

Sasuke deixou a luz do banheiro iluminar um pedaço do ambiente, dirigindo-se para a porta do guarda-roupas embutido. A casa estava quieta, ponderava enquanto sua mão alcançava a maçaneta da peça. Não era normal. Naruto e casa quieta definitivamente não combinavam.

Mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer hipótese, sentiu um par de braços envolverem-lhe seu corpo, delicados, porém, com firmeza. Em seguida uma fronte encostou-se em seu pescoço, fungando bem ali.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e, meio inconscientemente, apertou com as mãos a toalha que envolvia seu corpo molhado.

-Na... Naruto. – fez um movimento para girar o corpo e encarar o jovem atrás de si, contudo, este aumentou a intensidade do aperto que lhe dava, impedindo-o de se mover. Sasuke estranhou, o que se passava com Naruto?

-Nada disso. – sibilou, meio risonho. Até agora, tudo seguia conforme seu plano. Não daria brechas para Sasuke tomar conta da situação e, sem mais demora, pressionou seu corpo contra o do namorado.

"Opa, sinal de perigo!", alertaram os hormônios de Sasuke ao sentirem a ereção do menor se forçando contra si.

-Naruto, é melhor você parar de graça. – advertiu com o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava. Resistir àquela investida era um pouco _complicado _demais para ele.

O loiro deixou os lábios formarem um sorriso, aquilo ia ser divertido.

-N-ã-o. Hoje. Você. É. Meu. – respondeu-lhe pausadamente, sentia um estranho prazer com sua pequena travessura.

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas. O que aquilo queria dizer...?

-Estou falando sério, Naruto. – rangeu entre dentes: ou Naruto cedia ou ele não seria mais capaz de se agüentar.

-Eu também estou, Sa-su-ke-kun... – brincou, emprestando um tom sexy à sua voz. Sasuke não estava aceitando o que acontecia?...Pois bem, veria se ele conseguiria resistir a si.

Tão logo deixou de falar, passou a língua por sua própria boca. Ele também estava recebendo os "efeitos" do que fazia. Em seguida, aproximou-a do pescoço branquinho de sua "caça", molhando delicadamente a região com sua língua sapeca. Desceu o abraço para a região da cintura, ainda prendendo os braços de Sasuke entre eles, e começou a se esfregar no corpo maior.

Sasuke não entendia as intenções do loiro, contudo, aquele joguinho estava levando-o à loucura. Certo, para o inferno suas dúvidas, aquilo estava muito bom e ele não queria parar!

Naruto, ao ouvir seu parceiro gemer, sorriu satisfeito. Tudo estava correndo melhor do que o esperado. Sendo assim, resolveu deixar de lado a enrolação e partiu, de vez, para o ataque voraz.

O maior viu seu corpo ser movido até a cama. Se isto estava acontecendo, acreditava ele, era porque sua vez de dominar o ato se aproximava.

Ledo engano.

Tão logo fora jogado de bruços no colchão macio, o menor sentou-se nele, debruçando-se em cima dele. O loiro segurou os ombros do namorado, apoiando-se neles, enquanto curvava o tronco para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Lentamente foi descendo com os beijos por toda a extensão da coluna, percebendo que o moreno tentava controlar os espasmos que a sua boca lhe causava, ao entrar em tão prazeroso contato com a pele clara.

Não, não era para ser assim. Queria ver Sasuke descontrolar-se.

Cessando os beijos, fez com que Sasuke se deitasse de costas. A princípio, o maior mantinha os olhos fechados, uma expressão meio inteligível em sua face; porém, não tardou a abri-los, encarando o brilho azulado muito próximo de si.

Naruto aproveitara a distração dele para acender a luz do quarto, esticando o braço para tocar no interruptor ao lado da cama. Depois, achegou-se de sua presa, suas orbes cor do céu fitando o rosto amado com luxúria e malandragem.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun... Hoje você vai pedir por mais. – e sem esperar por fosse lá o que fosse, avançou sobre a carne tenra do pescoço do namorado, chupando-a sem dó nem piedade, as mãos a segurar seus pulsos à altura da cabeça.

Sasuke não entendeu o que ele quisera dizer com isso, nem quisera entender. Estava surpreso demais com a investida do menor. Não pôde conter um gemido alto diante dela, nem o próximo que se seguiu.

Um brilho de satisfação percorreu o olhar do loiro. Seus objetivos estavam sendo alcançados. Mais um pouco e teria o controle sobre Sasuke.

Retirou a boca dali e a posicionou em um dos mamilos rosados, mordiscando-o, brincando com ele. Sabia que aquela região do namorado era muito sensível e, por conseqüência, obteve a resposta esperada: Sasuke arqueou a coluna, gemendo forte. Mirou os olhos novamente fechados do outro; dessa vez, no entanto, era clara a expressão de prazer no rosto corado.

Divertindo-se, passou para o outro mamilo, depositando-lhe a mesma atenção. Observava as reações de Sasuke, que estava totalmente entregue.

"Ponto para você, Naruto", ainda pensou, antes de discretamente soltar os pulsos que tinha em mãos. Mãos, estas, que agora estavam livres para se divertirem a bel prazer.

Heh, a coisa estava ficando boa.

Deslizou as mãos por entre o corpo esbelto de Sasuke em movimentos extasiantes, apertando, acariciando, beliscando, intrometendo-se nos lugares mais inesperados, nos pontos mais estimulantes possíveis. Estava deixando o maior louco.

Sorrindo, o loiro desceu a boca até o umbigo do moreno, deixando sua língua se divertindo com ele, ao passo que suas mãos habilidosas iam dissimuladamente para o nó da toalha que o maior tinha enrolada no quadril. Desfizeram-se dele.

Ergueu o rosto, deixando quieto o umbigo do ninja. Fitou a face de seu namorado, podia vê-la repleta de prazer. Então se dirigiu à toalha, o último empecilho que lhe restava, e obstinadamente arrancou-a e jogou-a longe.

Sem dar chances a Sasuke de se recuperar, tomou-lhe o membro nas mãos. Mirou-o uma vez mais e, ao prender as orbes negras nas suas azul-céu, seu peito encheu-se de prazer. E, sem mais delongas, passou a massagear-lhe o membro. Seus polegares iam-e-vinham, fazendo uma suave pressão por sobre a carne já rígida, os demais dedos empurravam-na em direção contraria. Depois os sábios dedos prendiam-se na pontinha dele, apertando-a maldosamente.

Sasuke estava à beira do ápice. Naruto, pressentindo o momento, aumentou a força que exercia por sobre a cabeça do membro do maior, que não resistiu mais e gozou nas mãos do garoto loiro. Este levou dois dedos ao líquido que dali escorria, levando-os à sua boca. Enfiou-os nela, lambendo com lasciva, exibindo-se para Sasuke ver.

O moreno sentiu-se ganhar vida novamente, embora ainda ofegasse depois de tudo que ocorrera. Naruto provocando-lhe de tal forma era uma grande tentação.

O loiro percebeu-o se empolgando novamente e, antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar uma atitude, jogou-se sobre ele, tomando-lhe a boca com volúpia. O maior entregou-se ao beijo, ainda retomando suas forças, mas Naruto não lhe deu muito tempo: rapidamente segurou-o pelos ombros, arrastando-se pelo seu peitoral e quadril. Friccionava-se propositalmente contra o membro dele, que começava a se pôr ereto novamente. Sua ereção esfregando-se na pele clara de Sasuke fê-lo soltar um longo gemido.

Indefeso, Sasuke trincou os dentes. Por todos os deuses, não imaginava o que dera na cabeça do loiro, mas aquilo era tentador demais!

Naruto aproveitou para voltar às carícias no corpo maior. Sasuke continuava entregue para si, isso era ótimo. Foi trilhando beijos no maior até chegar a seu baixo ventre. Não parou: ergueu uma das pernas dele, apoiando-a em seu ombro, e passou a morder a parte interna da coxa musculosa.

Sentia o corpo do moreno tremer devido seus movimentos. Na verdade, ele mesmo já não agüentava mais as reações que tudo aquilo lhe causava. Precisava fazer algo logo, para o seu próprio bem.

Assim, levou os dentes a uma região entre o início da coxa e o fim da nádega e deu ali uma mordiscada que fez Sasuke enrijecer-se diante de tamanho êxtase. Era a deixa que Naruto precisava, e ele não permitiu que ela escapasse: levou um dedo à boca e, após lubrificá-lo, deslizou-o até a pequena entrada de Sasuke.

O moreno, que demorara para perceber as ações do loiro, posto estar demasiadamente envolvido com a ação anterior, só se deu conta do que estava para acontecer quando sentiu o pequeno intruso forçando-se contra seu botão rosado.

Assustou-se, tentou mover as pernas para impedi-lo. Naruto, entretanto, retirou as mãos daonde estavam e agarrou-lhe os joelhos, prendendo-os no lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, confie em mim. – pediu, sincero. Apesar de tudo ser parte de seu delirante plano, não pretendia fazer com Sasuke aquilo que ele não lhe permitisse. Respeitava o homem a quem amava, jamais iria feri-lo.

Sasuke, entretanto, entendia agora menos do que no início. E, ao menos isso, estava sendo difícil de aceitar. Como assim, Naruto ser o... Ativo... Da relação?! Isso é, não que houvesse mal, mas... Isso significava que ele teria de se submeter àquilo... Teria de ser... Penetrado... Ugh... Por Naruto. Tinha arrepios só de imaginar. Não que tivesse algo contra Naruto, o que não lhe agradava era a idéia de ser... Penetrado.

Ninguém jamais havia tocado em uma parte tão... Íntima sua. Ok, talvez ele próprio já tivesse feito isso umas duas ou... Duzentas... Vezes, mas, isso não vinha ao caso. Para ele, que sempre fora tão fechado, permitir tal ato seria entregar-se totalmente para outra pessoa.

...Mas, pensando bem, ele já não entregara seu coração a Naruto, desde que assumira seu amor por ele? Não lhe entregara tudo, não tinha se exposto para ele, exposto todos seus sentimentos, todas suas fraquezas, suas dores...? Mantivera-se sem trancas, para que Naruto pudesse visitá-lo, conhecer e tocar seu íntimo, seu coração, sempre que o loiro bem entendesse. Não fora isso que aprendera a fazer desde que se unira a seu namorado, ao maior presente da sua vida?

Aprendera que para Naruto ele poderia se expor, ele poderia revelar-se. Sem medos, sem receios, sem vergonha. Podia ser só e simplesmente Sasuke, todo o Sasuke e não só a sua casca.

Dava graças aos céus por poder ter Naruto em sua vida e por aprender (e poder) a confiar tanto assim no pequeno loiro. Sendo assim, por que não anuir com os atuais intentos do jovem?... Que problema haveria, se tudo o que lhe fazia "Sasuke", ele já entregara a Naruto?

Sorriu um sorriso doce. Podia confiar isso a ele também.

O loiro, por sua vez, diante da aceitação de tamanha leveza de Sasuke, sentiu seu coração apertar-se. Era como se... Era como se... Como se não houvessem barreiras entre os dois. Sasuke estava se entregando de corpo e alma para si.

Ele também sorriu, sentindo o peito preencher-se de amor. Jurou para si mesmo que faria o máximo para fazer aquele homem feliz, e que a confiança que ele lhe depositava não seria quebrada.

Largou as pernas claras com suavidade no colchão. Esgueirou-se para perto do peito do maior, e deitou sua cabeça sobre o coração dele.

-Sasuke, obrigado. – sussurrou, tendo certeza de que o outro o ouvia – Protegerei seu coração para sempre.

Sasuke sorriu, em resposta, tocado pelas palavras carinhosas de seu namorado. Ergueu a mão trêmula e a levou até os fios loiros, deixando ali uma suave carícia.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça e os olhares de ambos ficaram presos durante uns instantes. Só eles sabiam o que sentiam naquele momento.

Em seguida, resolveram que já era hora de voltar ao que haviam abandonado.

O loiro voltou para onde havia saído, um sorrisinho de satisfação pairando em sua face de novo. Tornou a lamber dois dedos, porém, dobrando o poder de sua encenação para um Sasuke que, dessa vez, tinha ciência do que iria acontecer e, melhor, concordava com isso. Um Sasuke que, ao ver a cena, sentiu um enorme prazer.

Com todo a delicadeza possível, fez seu dedo indicador penetrar no maior. Sasuke pareceu assustar-se, mas decidiu aproveitar aquele momento raro e buscou se concentrar no prazer que certamente haveria de sentir.

Prazer esse que não demorou a chegar. Naruto estava atento às reações do namorado e, insistindo na suavidade, penetrou o segundo dedo. Quando Sasuke deu indícios de que estava se acostumando, Naruto passou a mexer seus dedos lá dentro, tocando tudo quanto podia.

Mentalmente, Sasuke se perguntava como o loiro aprendera a fazer aquilo, pois seus dedos estavam roubando-lhe a sanidade mais uma vez. Oh, maldição, Naruto tinha umas mãos muito habilidosas!

Entre gemidos de prazer (prazer este que ambos comportilhavam, cada um por seu motivo), Naruto buscou concentração para a hora derradeira. Respirou fundo. Falhou, um grito de pura exaltação fugiu de seus lábios quando ouviu Sasuke fazer o mesmo.

Ok, concentração, para o lixo.

Já não agüentava mais seu membro, que de tão rijo, doía. Resolveu dar alívio para os dois e, concretizando um momento que até alguns dias atrás seria surreal, retirou os dedos do interior do moreno e deixou que seu membro penetrasse na entrada estreita.

-Aaah!! – Sasuke não estava, definitivamente, acostumado com aquilo.

-...Já vai passar... Vai... ficar... Humm!... Vai ficar bom... Já, já...

Naruto tentou responder, entre soluços. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela posição, mas poderia garantir que ela era bem... Gostosa. E, embora não a soubesse, soube exatamente o que fazer e como fazer, quase instintivamente.

Alguns pontos, em particular, que tocava levavam Sasuke ao puro delírio. Certamente, o moreno nunca supora que estar por baixo poderia ser tão bom. Buscando aumentar o prazer do moreno, o menor passou a lhe massegear o membro novamente. Aquelas mãos que faziam o outro se derreter.

E a sessão de estocadas continuou até se tornar insuportável segurar-se. Era alucinante, era incrivelmente perfeito. Eles estavam no paraíso. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o casal de namorados chegou ao ápice, derramando finalmente o líquido branco.

Naruto, muito satisfeito e deveras aliviado (anotação mental: nunca mais demorar tanto para gozar.) aninhou-se ao peito do maior, que ainda resfolegava. Fora muito bom.

-Ne... Sasuke-kun... – até tentou falar, porém, já não tinha mais fôlego.

Sasuke, em resposta, apenas afagou seus fios dourados. Envolvendo o menor entre os braços, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Ia cair no sono...

...Lembrou-se, ainda antes de se render ao cansaço, que assim que acordasse, precisaria inquerir um certo loirinho sobre suas atitudes libidinosas nada comuns (e muito deliciosas). Ah, sim, outra coisa de que precisaria era de um segundo banho...

Naruto, acompanhando as piscadas lentas de Sasuke, estava prestes a fazer o mesmo. Antes de adormecer, um sorriso vitorioso brindou seu rosto... É, só de pensar que aquilo tudo começara porque ele estava cansado de Sasuke querer estar sempre no comando... Começara com uma brincadeira paa mostrar ao moreno que Naruto também tinha voz e, no fim, terminara recebendo todo o afeto e a entrega de Sasuke.

Tinha de agradecer às suas mãos. A sua boca, deixaria para agradecer numa próxima vez.

oOo

FIM

oOo

_**Notas Nada a Ver Sobre a Fic: **_

1-Não sabia como descrever certas regiões do corpo, e isso porque eu estudo anatomia humana!TT

2-Sasuke tem coxas finas, não musculosas!xD Mas era feio dizer isso nee...

3-Imaginei o Naruto falando com uma voz mais sexy, estilo Megumi Toyouguchi xD Uau!(é de babar, juro!xD)

4-Nunca ninguém na historia desse país tinha tocado em região tão íntima do Sasu-KUn!xD "apanha"

5-Paraíso do prazer sexual, se é que vocês me entendem!xD

COMENTÁRIOS:

Céus! "olhando para os lados" Não acredito que escrevi um lemon!Ou melhor, não creio que consegui imaginar um lemon!! TT Nesses meus quase seis aninhos com ficwriter, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo um lemom, por isso, se ele ficou muito muito muito ruim, espero que entendam, perdoem e... se possivel, me mandem dicas e conselhos de como melhorar!!nn

A fic foi escrita às pressas, antes do meu irmão voltar da escola e com o meu pai vendo tv do meu lado!xD Por isso, criatividade foi o que mais me faltou...tambem não consegui revisra a fic, pois tive de vir à lan house posta-la... anywayz, agora já era!xD Também desanimei no finalzinhu e daí tudo rolou ultra-rapidoXD (dá pra notar?) e isso sem contar que a fic era rpa ser mais sagaz, mas infelizmente não deu... ah, já era de novo...nn"

Ainda estou me estranhando por ter escrito lemon!xD Kaline, sei que você disse não precisar ter lemon, mas julguei qe sem ele a fic não faria sentido (e eu já tinha noção do plot!). Desculpe ter-lhe escrito um PWP... de qualqur jeito, espero que tenha gostado!

Essa fic é um presente pra ti!! Grandes beijos!!

E, a todos que por ventura lerem a fic,

reviews são bem vindos, sempre que quiserem!.

Abraços,

Mellow Candie.

10/10/08.


End file.
